Hell Frozen Valentine
by Kyoshi-Angel of Artisan
Summary: Something that I thought up while working last night Discription inside. Rated M for rape.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights to any of the DBZ storylines or characters. Akira Yamaoka owns the rights to the song lyrics; **One More Soul to the Call**; from the Silent Hill: Homecoming Soundtrack.

**Description:** Set in Future where the Z-warriors never knew the androids where coming and Goku had died from the heart virus. A grown up Gohan looks back on his life training Trunks to fight the androids, his complicated relationship with 17 and the ache that fills his soul and heart after losing Piccolo to the deadly pair. This is in no way really keeping in context with what happens in the DBZ movie; History of Trunks besides the set up they used with Gohan and Trunks being the last Z-warriors left on the planet.

**Author's Note: **I thought this story up while working the night shift and only having three hours of sleep But I wanted to give you guys a Valentines story which is worth me not sleeping to do. Hope you enjoy.

**Key things to remember when reading:**

"-": talking

'-': thoughts

_Song lyrics_

_**Memories**_

~POV Change~

_**Hell Frozen Valentine: Gohan's POV**_

_Enough with the lies  
>Tell me one more time<br>My blood, your line…  
>Is this you, inside?<span>_

'What the hell are you doing Gohan? Spending another night sleeping with the enemy; sleeping with the man who killed the demon king that you love so deeply.' It was a talk I had with myself so many times now. I ran my hand through my short hair with a sigh. I lost so much of myself over the years turning into a lie... a shell of who I once was. I hated myself, hated being that survivor that I am, hated the fact that I couldn't kill 17 and 18 for the lives they took and the innocents they stole from me and the world.

I couldn't stop myself from running my eyes over the small graveyard by my old house. This was the place where the others were buried, at dads said. 'You let them down Gohan. They pinned their hopes on you to stop the pair and yet you don't. You just let yourself be used by 17 as a sex toy and let 18 beat the shit out of you. All because of your sick need to punish yourself for their deaths' I was driving myself nuts and yet I knew that deep down the voice was right. I have survivors guilt for living when those who deserved to be alive where laying six feet underground. Closing my eyes I can still see it. The night my soul died, the night I stopped caring what happened to the world.

_Death to the living  
>The flame has no living heart<br>In the order of Life, they know you there  
>As you saw it, your plan, a real shot in the dark<br>Came a little too late, It's over…_

_**I sat against the wall of the run down room. Most of the building was intact. It's where I've been staking out for the last few weeks. It was just Piccolo and I left to fight the deadly pair. Dad didn't even fight them. He died because he had a virus that attacked his heart. The doctors tried to save him but nothing worked. I watched my father die in a hospital bed. That night my mother took her own life in the living room, her wrists slashed all the way up the veins from wrist to elbows. I was an orphan in a matter of 12 hours of losing my father. **_

_**The next morning I learned from Piccolo that Vegeta had killed in combat fighting a pair of teens named 17 and 18. I didn't know what to say. Over the course of the next few months the other Z-warriors fell at the hands of the pair; leaving just me and Piccolo left as the only fighters; that was five years ago. I was now 16 and had grown into a strong warrior but I knew I wasn't strong enough to kill the androids, not alone anyways. **_

"_**Gohan...We agreed not to stay in the same place for more than a week. Why the hell did you stay here for so long?" I gasped looking up at the man. He was a sight for sore eyes; my mentor, my friend, my lover. We've slept together several times before we would go fight the pair in what we expected to be our final match with them. It never was. We were their last source of entertainment; they would beat the crap out of us, then take off, leaving us alive, able to fight another day.**_

"_**Because I'm sick of being away from you, from being on the run, of playing this game of cat and mouse with them." I breathed out, my head resting on the wall behind me looking up at the rooting ceiling. I heard his growl that warmed my body and made my heart race in my chest. "Don't growl at me for being honest about why I haven't moved locations yet." I said dryly, sounding dead even to my own ears.**_

_**The next thing I knew his lips where pressed against mine in a brutal, demanding kiss. Challenging in me to fight back against it yet submit to his will at the same time. I submitted with a soft moan. I reached up and held his head to mine with one hand, while the other clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly. Not wanting him to pull away from me. I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to be cold, frozen anymore, I didn't want to be without him. **_

_Calling the children, conception and dying  
>Silent, but screaming!<span>_

_**With our lips still pressed together I felt his body tense sharply. His blood filled my mouth from his mouth before his body slumped against mine, dead. I couldn't bring myself to breath, to think. I looked from his dead body was pinning me to the mattress I was sitting on and the wall. Slowly I looked up to see 17 standing above me looking down at me, excitement on his face.**_

"_**Hate me all you want kid, but he was getting in my way of what I wanted." He said smugly. I felt fear. Pure terror rang out through my soul that was draining from my body fallowing Piccolo's to the other side.**_

_Damage done to the flesh, what they said, "In the name of the…"  
>Damage done to the heart is the start of the end!<br>Damage done to my soul, I know, it knows where my…  
>Damage done to my life, cursing loud at the chaos!<span>_

_**He pulled me free from under Piccolo's dead body, pinning me to the wall so that I was on my feet before he kissed me. I felt sick. His kiss was brutal and rough but it wasn't like Piccolo's hard kisses. This one was emotionless. Just a way to sedate the lust he felt. I didn't kiss him back, earning myself a punch to my gut, which force my mouth open under his and his tongue invading my mouth.**_

_**I tried to fight back he blocked each of my punches easily before pinning my arms above my head with one of his hands. Flash backs of Piccolo doing this to me raced before my eyes. Though Piccolo never literally ripped my clothes off my body 17 did, leaving fabric burns all over my body. **_

"_**Your mine, It's why I've let you live this long, so long as you're a good little submissive I won't kill you. Pain however is inventible. You silently scream out the need to be controlled and hurt." He whispered against my ear. It freaked me out when Piccolo had said it to me the morning after we first slept together; that I like pain with my pleasure and most likely why I was drawn to the Demon King. He was the master of the darkest pleasures in life and ruled them with an iron fist and here I was, putting myself at his feet begging for him to give me a test of that forbidden fruit. Where the thought of Piccolo being the one to inflicted the pain on me was a turn on, having 17 being the one to do it made me feel like I was going to die from being sick from his touch.**_

_**I resisted every single advancement 17 made, not encouraging him to continue, like all the times I whimper, moaned and screamed for my dark king as he 'played' with me. It made the rape 17 forced on my that much worse. He ripped and tore the flesh of my anus as he forced himself inside my body thrusting into it hard and fast making the blood flow faster from my broken body as he made me look at Piccolo's dead body the whole time he raped me. "You brought this on him Gohan. I wasn't going to kill him because he gave 18 and I something to do. Seeing the way you look at him and that kiss you two shared when I came in here...well it was the last straw. I don't share what's rightfully mine with anyone" he said darkly only moments before he came in my body. He withdraws from me letting me fall to the floor as he did up his pants and walked out of the room. I sat in the blood that was mixing with the semen that leak from my body. I forced myself to crawl over to Piccolo's body laying my head on his chest, feeling the emptiness that echoed in his body and though mine.**_

_You're here, you're gone  
>It's not fair, I'm lost<br>Your god, your fear  
>Was It worth the price<span>_

I dropped to my knees in front of the newest looking cross that stood there. Eleven years. That's how long it's been since that night. Every night I relive it in my dreams; a memory that haunts me every moment that I breathe, even as I trained Trunks to take up the fight. I was passing on the torch to him. I couldn't keep fighting. I couldn't keep being the thing that 17 used every night to keep himself amused.

"Piccolo...I'm sorry...I should have kept moving...I should have never said anything about my love for you...to even taste the sinful goodness that you offered..." I whispered to the air. I didn't know if he could hear me. It was my daily routine and life now. Get raped by 17 throughout the night, come here and apologise to him and the gang before dragging myself away from them to go see Bulma and Trunks.

_Pray for the children you lost along the way  
>Still remember the names and faces…<br>Cold and abandoned they cry, their fate put in your hands.  
>When it's over they come to haunt you…<span>_

"Gohan! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Um, what is this place?" I didn't hear or feel Trunks coming to the field that once was the yard that dad and I would play in when I was little. Where life was simple and pure so long ago; that was now lost to the sands of time. I didn't notice the tear that escaped from my left eye. I hadn't cried the night Piccolo died, hadn't cried since I found mom dead that night sixteen years ago. "Gohan are you okay?" He sounded scared. He never saw any real emotion from me. How could he when my heart was dead, my body was just too damn stubborn to know it was.

"This is their final resting place Trunks, all of them; where Goku and Chichi were first laid to rest; than Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Chaozu, Krillen and Piccolo. This is where the great Z-warrior are, watching us to make sure we carry on in their name. To do what they couldn't do; save the earth from the androids." I said standing up. I felt like they were here, watching me, frowning at what I've became. A pawn for the androids to play with and I was too weak...no too numb to stop it or care to.

"Wow..." there was awe in his voice. No doubt Bulma told him stories of the adventures they once went on so long ago.

"Trunks...look your getting strong and soon you'll be able to beat them and set our world free from their control. To do that your going have to stop being around me." I said knowing it was going to confuse the boy but it was the only way I could protect him before 17 see him as a threat and kills the boy like he did with Piccolo.

_Wasted confusion  
>Deadly illusion…<br>Nightmare intrusion…_

"You should listen to him boy, though Gohan's wrong about one thing, you'll never be strong enough to kill us" I flinched hearing 18's voice. I watched her land with 17. I saw the glint in his eye. I knew what he wanted. To break the last spark of hope I held onto. He was looking to break my soul to make me respond to him the way I responded to Piccolo during that final kiss we shared before his death. I felt Trunks' power start to spike. I knew this was going to end badly. Before I could even move I felt the cold hard kiss from 17 and heard Trunks' gasp.

I warped my arms around 17's smaller frame, wanting to die for doing it but showing the android this little glimpse of affection, might just save Trunks' life. I felt 17 smirk against my lips darkly. "You can have me on one condition, leave the kid out of it" I hissed darkly to the android, seeing the shock in his eyes when I said it. I never spoke to him when he made his advances. I didn't look at him but at 18 who didn't look impressed with her brother hanging off me, I didn't blame her look, I didn't want him on me either.

"What the hell Gohan? Why are you letting him kiss you, hold you?" I heard the pain and hurt in Trunk's voice. I knew the boy would never get why I was doing it. I felt the ghosts of the team glaring at me for allowing the kiss and even wrapping my arms around 17.

"Don't you get it yet Trunks? I want to see the world crumble and burn, falling into eternal darkness. It's why I lead Piccolo into the trap that finally finished him off" I said darkly. I was lying to the boy. I didn't want it to fall into darkness. What I wanted was to go back to the days of light, when everyone was alive, when I know what happiness was. I felt the boy growl but take off angry at me. I was glad. He'll use that angriness and pain to hopefully go back in time, giving a warning to the others...to me. Hopefully to prevent this mess from happening again and give me more time to be with the others. To figure out who I was suppose to truly be before this hell began.

_One more soul to the call, for all in silence…  
>Comes two more souls to the call, for all and in time…<br>Three more souls to the call, they fall unknowing that…  
>Four more souls to the call, won't be all and you know it!<span>_

I felt a fist collide with my gut hard as my hair was pulled back and my knees where kicked out from under me, forcing me to my knees before the pair. I heard 18's dark giggle. The look 17 flashed me was unreadable. I didn't give into my need to flinch and stand down to them. I was so tired of this life that I just wanted it to end either way; I would get to see Piccolo one last time, to tell him I'm sorry that I messed up again before they sent me off to hell while his soul enjoyed heaven in its full glory. I felt a softer set of lips press against mine. I didn't know what to do. I looked up at 18's face as she kissed me.

It was gentler then Piccolo's kisses or 17's, and it hurt that me more than 17 ever could have. I didn't want soft, sweet and warm. It was what only Piccolo's touch that should have brought to life in me. Not her kiss or her hands trailing down my chest bring that feeling alive in me again. "I told you I would break your soul Gohan. That unbreakable soul you have. How long has it been since you became mine Gohan? Still after eleven years your eyes still hold that defiant spark to them. The only time I didn't see it in your eyes is when that damn Namekian was kissing you. You surrender to him utterly and that's what I want from you and I want it now." I hear 17 say even as 18 tried to deepen the kiss trying to force her tongue into my mouth. I didn't let her in. I felt a hand grip a hold of my hair pulling it back forcing me to turn my head up and look up at 17. "Start by giving her what she wants Gohan" he growled out.

"Go fuck yourself! I rather die than willingly submit to you or your sister." I gritted out only to get kicked by 18 in the gut and blasted in the back of the head by 17. I let my mind slip away as they had their way with my body. I didn't care. I just wanted it to be over. I knew my body was in pain, I didn't have a soul. I felt myself beginning to float further from my body. I simply closed my eyes and let myself float away.

_Sacrifice wasted life…  
>Destiny redefined…<br>Someone chooses you…  
>Lucky one close your eyes, your family knows you're here!<span>_

I no longer felt pain from my body or numbness in my soul as I appeared before a large building. I watched as the gigantic doors open before me. I walked forwards, for once finding peace in my soul. Once inside the doors, there was a desk with a man behind it that looked like he belonged in the huge building that was made for him.

"Gohan...Your here an hour before your time was to be up." He said sounding surprised to see me. I shrugged.

"I couldn't stand the pain of being in that broken body anymore...I don't care where you send my soul...I just want to see him one last time King Yama." I said looking down at the tile floor at my feet.

"You're a very special soul Gohan. You may not see it after what happening to you in your life but you are. Your soul will be sent to Hell..."I didn't listen anymore. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I wasn't going to get my last request; the only thing that I had set my hopes on, to endure what I have.

"Don't worry King Yama I'll make sure he knows what you said, come on Gohan it's time to go now." I didn't believe what I heard. It was Piccolo's voice. Just the same as I remembered it. I looked up at him standing by a large black and red door.

"There are Guilds to bring him down to Hell Piccolo."

"I know but this one I hold a personal investment in and I'm not going to take the change of his soul getting lost among the demon hoards." I didn't listen to what they talked about really I just made my way up to Piccolo standing before him reaching up with a shaking hand to touch him to make sure he was real. Before I could touch him his hand held my wrist tightly as he dragged me down the dark stairs that was behind him

"I never meant for any of that to happen...for you to get killed because of me...again." I whispered as he led me down the stairs. I suddenly found myself being pinned against the wall with him pressed against me, growling.

"Don't show weakness down here Gohan. Save it for when we visit the others over on the paradise side but never here. I need my mate to be strong Gohan. Forget what happened on Earth, it's the past. You're in my domain now and I swear to you that nothing is going to tear us apart." I heard him growl next to my ear before claiming my lips. I smiled into the kiss even though it was a bruising and searing kiss. I missed it. I missed the feel of having my heart beat in my chest. I knew I was surrendering to his will again. When he pulled back I smirked back at him.

"Lead the way to our kingdom, my king" I said to him finding my strength and will to fight, who ever stood in our way. Together we descended the last of the stairs into the darkness.

_Calling the children  
>Conception and dying<br>Silent but screaming!_

~Trunks' POV~

I couldn't believe what I saw. Gohan; my trainer, my friend, had not only let 17 kiss him, but he held 17 in his arms. I walked into the underground bunker that mom and I lived in. "Mom, I'm back..." I called out. The whole reason I went to find Gohan was to tell him that the Time-ship mom had been working on for the last sixteen years was finally done; that he should be the once to go back in time to warn the Z-warriors about 17 and 18, since he spent more than half of his life fighting the pair.

"Trunks, welcome home...Where's Gohan?" she asked looking worried. I growled hearing his name I didn't want to hear it. Not after what I saw. I watch her grab her jacket before turning to me giving me the look that said to tell her or else incur her wrath.

"By Gohan's old house...he was with the androids when I left him..." I fallowed her outside as he got on her hover bike and raced towards the old house. I flew beside her.

"Mind telling me what's going on mom?" I asked keeping an eye out for the androids. Before the clearing came into view the smell of blood and death was in the air that wasn't here just a little while ago. I was worried that something bad had happened.

We got to the clearing and notice the fresh pool of blood that was on the ground. We walked to it noticing Gohan's body laid on the ground. His cloths where torn to pieces. His naked body laid on the ground, with the cross that I saw him kneeling in front of when I found him, was embedded in his chest. He glassy dead eyes staring up at the sky with a look that was what I could only describe as relief.

"Oh Gohan...I'm sorry you had to endure the hell you did for so long...may your soul be a peace now. " I hear mom say, kissing Gohan's forehead. I then noticed the small tattoo on his right hip.

"Mom?" I asked still looking at the mark

"It's a demon marking...Piccolo was a demon king, probably still is...He marked Gohan binding Gohan to him at some point..." she said I didn't get it and it must have shown on my face. "He's been slowly dying for eleven years Trunks... the mark is meant to call him back to the one who put it on him and that's Piccolo. He wouldn't have lived through the trip to go back in time... take the medicine for Goku and warn them, Trunks...just don't say who you are to them or you might not be born" I nodded as she passed me two capsules. I popped the one that was the time ship and got into it, doing as mom asked of me.

_Damage done to the flesh, what they said, "In the name of the…"  
>Damage done to the heart is the start of the end!<br>Damage done to my soul, I know, it knows where my…  
>Damage done to my life, cursing loud at the chaos!<span>_

I blinked, looking around the barren wastelands. I got out of my ship and looked over to a group of fighters. I didn't recognized any of the really, till I saw the tall green man; Piccolo. Beside him was an 8 year old Gohan. "I promise you Gohan...things will change...You're not going have to suffer this time around" I silently promised the boy.

_One more soul to the call, for all in silence…  
>Comes two more souls to the call, for all and in time…<br>Three more souls to the call, they fall unknowing that…  
>Four more souls to the call, won't be all and you know it!<span>_

**THE END**


End file.
